


Then you rolled in with your hair in the wind

by Candace_X_Chambers



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Drunken Proposition, Kayfabe Compliant, Kinda, M/M, Set in the Past, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: He's gonna tear Gallows a new one for this eventually.





	Then you rolled in with your hair in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a one shot that has turned itself into a fic. Chapter one can be read as a one shot or, well, chapter one. Entirely up to you.
> 
> This starts off in 2014 and will end in 2016 if all goes according to plan. I still have not grasped the concept of tagging, so those might change as things move along.
> 
> ALSO, I have no idea if Okada is a drinker (though I've seen pictures that suggest so) but for the purposes of this story he is.
> 
> Thank you for reading! All feedback is greatly appreciated. :3

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

That's exactly what all of this was, _stupid_. There's no reason for him to be here. He doesn't drink, he doesn't dance, he doesn't like deafening music. If that makes him boring or lame — an _old man_ , even — then so be it. He's in his late thirties, after all. It's not like he's a young gun who needs to go out every night to have fun. He knows that. He's always known it.

Yet, when Gallows told him to come out with them — _"We're in Vegas, Uncle AJ. Stop being **boring** and get a few drinks with the good brothers, **old man**."_ — he instantly jumped on the invitation. Determined to prove he could hang with the rest of them. Get in a little brotherly bonding after their successful Border Wars 2014. He hadn't been in Bullet Club that long, and getting to know his stablemates for the next two years, at least, was a must. And, since he wasn't drinking, he could be their designated driver and make sure everyone got home safely.

It was a win-win his mind.

Everything was going so smoothly at first, too. They all managed to squeeze into a table together, AJ squished nicely between Gallows and Anderson. The booming music was even tolerable through the yelling at their table, the group of brothers just chit-chatting away like they always did. It was so nice and fun, he was starting to question why he had never done this before.

Then they started getting restless, one by one going out onto the dance floor to mingle and dance with others. However, AJ isn't a dancer. He isn't a mingler. Just the thought of being in the mix of that huge crowd with a bunch of strangers made his skin crawl, not that they ever knew that. Karl seemed the most reluctant to leave him, the last to go and only because Gallows convinced him to, a waved off question falling from his lips and pity shining in his eyes.

That was about an hour ago. Now the once tolerable music was just building up a nasty storm in his temples, the reek of alcohol almost nauseating. He's considering texting one of the guys to let them know he's going to catch a cab to go somewhere close but quiet, and that he'd be back whenever they needed a ride back to the hotel. Really, there was no point in sticking around here —

_"Aye-Jay."_

AJ lifts his eyes up enough from his phone just enough to see the person in front of him, as if the voice wasn't recognizable enough. _Kazuchika Okada._ He'd be a liar if he said he wasn't surprised. He didn't take Okada as much of a party-goer, especially here in America. Nor did he take Okada as a _"let's go talk to my enemy who's sitting all alone"_ kinda guy.

A lop-sided grin spreads out over the dyed blonde’s face, a near giggle filtering through his white teeth. His eyes reflected the wide smile and the pure euphoria of it, as well as the glossy and shiny effect of much he'd drank tonight. It’s a look of genuine glee, something AJ never thought he'd see from his rival.

Sigh lingering for a moment, he rubs a hand over a side of his face, “Can I help ya’ with somethin’? 'Cause if ya’d just come over t’ fight, I ain't in th’ mood for it.” There was nothing about Okada’s posture that suggested his intents were malicious — maybe _adorably evil_ at best, but no real harm was done there, right? — but AJ wasn't going to be fooled tonight.

“I have been watching you for some time now, but Gedo didn't let me come say anything until now.” To prove his point, he waves at a table across the way where a lone Gedo sat, arms crossed and piercing eyes watching them. “I have come to you with a proposition for how we can end this CHAOS and Bullet Club feud.” Okada leans in as he speaks; the scent of some expensive cologne more apparent, almost intoxicatingly so. AJ can see his face clearer as well, the strobe lights cascading a beautiful aura onto his already appealing face. It was inviting, in this sex driven atmosphere, to close what little distance was left between them —

 _The Bullet Club and CHAOS feud_ , right. Ever since AJ had debuted in NJPW, going after their ace, Okada, and dethroning him of his title a week later in his debut match, the two powerful stables had been going at each other ever since with no clear signs of stopping. It's doubtful that a drunken Kazuchika Okada could possibly come up with a realistic solution to end the fighting, but at the very least AJ could get a few good laughs out of it.

The brunette gestures with his hand for Okada to present the idea — which he also uses an invitation to slide into the booth, practically pressing himself against his side. “It is a known fact that in older times when two leaders of respective kingdoms, specifically when one is superior to the other, become one, then the two become allies,” Okada's eyes are bright with self-pride as he speaks. “So it would make sense if you and I, leaders of our own kingdoms, then —”

AJ’s head snaps to the side, eyes wide with realization of what Okada was implying. It was the last thing he had expected top hear. Not that he hadn't thought about it before, but acting on it? No. His mouth opens and closes as he searches for a coherent sentence that shows how wrong want unprofessional this is, and how it would only make matters worse. “ _You're drunk_ ,” an obvious observation is what comes out of his stumbling lips. _Smooth, AJ, real smooth._

Okada's eyebrows knit together, “so?” He questions, voice perplexed, “you will still be beautiful and I will still want you when I'm sober.”

A deep blush settles onto his cheeks, head turned away to hide it. A muscular hand is placed on his knee, inching its way up towards his upper thigh. Thick fingers curve around his inner flesh, a sensation of fire everywhere they touched. An arm snakes around his shoulders to pull him in. The sweet smell of Okada's cologne dulls any of his worries, the heat of his body convincing AJ to give in. He already feels so safe and at home in the younger male's arms, surely being in his bed wouldn't be any different.

“Then you can come find me when you're sober,” he hears himself saying, moving away from the other's touch. “'m sorry, but.. I gotta go.” Without a look back at the disappointment he'd just caused, AJ pushes himself out of the booth and into the crowd. Allowing himself to get lost amongst the endless bodies in case Okada tried following him.

Heart beating against his ribcage, AJ finally finds the exit of the sea of people and rushes inside the bathroom. Barricading himself inside one of the stalls as he pulls out his phone.

**sms:** _y'all almost done yet?_

Shaky fingers type out a quick text to Karl, easily the one who would respond the quickest, before he pockets the device again. Forehead pressed against the cool wall as he repeated a mantra in his head — deep breaths, deep breaths — hands holding the back of his neck. Playing that off as a drunken mishap wouldn't be too difficult, right? Okada is too proud of a competitor to come to him, his sworn enemy, without liquid courage. And AJ would never bring it up on his own. It would be easy to put it behind them, forget it even happened.

The door smacking against the wall beside it yanks him out of his thoughts. Two voices, one slurred and the other sharp, throw fierce Japanese at each other. They didn't know, nor seem to care, that anyone else was in there besides them. AJ keeps quiet as he moves forward to stare it the gap between the stall door and the wall, watching as blonde hair is turned toward a sink, a shorter man with a bandanna wrapped around his head conversing with him.

 _Of course._ Just his luck.

A disappointed sigh, followed by a saddened voice seemingly admitting defeat. A look of pity passes over Gedo’s face as the room goes silent. A hesitant hand is placed upon Okada’s shoulder.

_“ Ding d-ding ding-ding-ding ding. “_

AJ scrambles for his phone as the loud sound echoes through the space, mentally cursing himself. A text from Karl, of course.

**sms:** _yeah dude, let's go_

The best thing he'd heard all night. Closing out the app, he sips it back in his pocket. Deep breaths as he slides out the deadlock and pulls the door back, coming face to face with a very hopeful looking Okada. It's easier to see that he was clearly under the influence, just as it was easier to see the rest of his gorgeous face. His eyes flicker between the other's eyes to his plump lips. Wanting nothing more than to feel them against his own. From the way Okada's hands rest gently on his shoulders; to the slow drag of his tongue over his lips, wetting them; it's clear he wants it to.

Surging forward, AJ grabs the collar of Okada's shirt to pull him down into a crushing kiss. He tastes like honey mixed with the putrid alcohol he drank tonight,and there's a uniqueness that is all his own. His lips are soft, conforming easily to AJ’s own. Okada is so surprised by it happening that he doesn't have time to react before AJ is pulling away.

“Find me when you're sober,” he whispers against Okada's lips, his tone much more serious than before. Almost pleading. Shoving Okada away from him, he hastily make his way out the door and back into the club. Spotting his brethren easily.

He's gonna tear Gallows a new one for this eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can follow me on Tumblr at ajxallxday.tumblr.com


End file.
